1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element substrate, a liquid droplet ejecting head for ejecting liquid droplets such as ink, which is constituted by using this piezoelectric element substrate, a liquid droplet ejecting device provided with this liquid droplet ejecting head, and a manufacturing method for the piezoelectric element substrate.
2. Related Art
An ink-jet recording device (a liquid droplet ejecting device) for selectively ejecting ink droplets from plural nozzles of an ink-jet recording head as an example of a liquid droplet ejecting head to record an image (including a character) in a record medium such as recording paper has been conventionally known.